VicTORious Girls One-Shots
by Azkadellio
Summary: Random one-shots of each pairing of the four girls of 'VicTORious', starting with Cade. None of the one-shots will be connected, and will probably take place after an episode or will be AU. No smut. Rated T for language. Friendship pairings for triple pairings, i.e. CaTorAde, Friendship or Relationship for couples, i.e. Cade or Jori. Tori/Trina will be Family only.
1. Cade

**New series of one-shots. Each one-shot will focus on a pairing based on the four girls of '**_**VicTORious'**_**.**

**Random fact, I wrote this using Microsoft Office Word. It's the first time I've used it for writing fanfiction. I might stick with it, I don't know.**

**First off is Cade. Next will be Catrina, then Cori, Jori, Torina, and Trade. The Torina one-shot will just be them as sisters, nothing more, though I might hint at Jori and either Catrina or Brina in the Torina one. I might also do CaTorAde, CaTrinAde (Cat/Trina/Jade), maybe all four on a double date which will be Jori and Catrina on the date. I don't know about the CaTrinAde one though. I don't really like the idea of them for some reason, unless I do friendship. They'll be a mix of friendship and relationship. It'll me marked which after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**_**VicTORious'**_** or its characters.**

**Cade Friendship: After The Earthquake**

**Takes place after the episode **_**'Andre's Horrible Girl'**_**.**

"I am so sorry, Jade." Cat says as they leave her mom's boss's house after he returned home once the earthquake passed.

"About what?" The Goth asks as the head for her car, Robbie and Beck already gone.

"For calling Beck to help." Cat says as Jade unlocks her car, the two of them climbing in.

"Don't worry about it." Jade says as she puts her key in the ignition, starting the car. "Why did you call him, anyway?" She asks, plugging her PearPod up and letting a random song play.

"I just thought he could help fix the guitar and everything." Cat says with a small pout.

"It's fine." Jade says with a sigh, pulling away from Mr. Gibbons' house and heading for hers. "You're staying the night." She says, taking a turn.

"But I need to pick up some clothes first. I don't have anything with me." Cat says, looking at her Gothic best friend.

"You always leave a few changes of clothes at my house, remember?" Jade asks as she drives, making a detour to get coffee. "We started that a couple of years ago when you started staying the night more frequently." She points out as she drives to the nearest coffee shop.

"Oh, yeah." Cat says with a giggle. "Where are we going?" She asks when she notices the scenery being different than she's used to for on the way to Jade's house.

"I need coffee. You're buying." Jade says as she pulls into the parking lot of the closest JetBrew. "Large, black with two sugars." She orders, parking the car.

"Can I grab something for myself?" Cat asks, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"As long as you have the money, sure." Jade says, changing the radio song to the HaleStorm song 'Bitter Taste Of Poison'.

"Kay kay." Cat says, climbing out and heading in.

A few minutes later, Cat comes out with two coffee cups, one marked with a black lid, the other a white lid. Climbing into Jade's car, Cat hands Jade the cup with the black lid. "I color coordinated them." She explains with a giggle, sipping hers.

"What is it with you and French Vanilla cappuccino?" Jade asks as she pulls away, heading for her house.

"I like it." Cat says simply, siping her cappuccino.

A few minutes later, Jade pulls into the driveway of the large house she shares with her father, stepmother, and half brother. Climbing out, Jade makes her way to the front door, Cat hot on her tail, as she locks her car and goes to unlock the front door.

"I have to pee." Cat says, doing the traditional little kid's 'pee pee' dance, her knees together, ankles firmly planted, and hips wiggling, her hands placed on her knees.

"That's what you get for drinking it so fast. You know you can't handle it that well." Jade says, sounding like an older, caring sibling, as she pushes the door open. "I'll be in my room." She says as Cat runs in and heads for the bathroom on the second floor, the one on the first floor getting a new sink and shower, and her father not wanting anyone to use it until it's done.

"Kay kay." Cat calls out as she runs, skipping a step as she climbs the carpeted stairs.

About five minutes later, Cat makes her way into Jade's basement room. Walking in, she sees Jade sitting at her desk, her blood red PearBook open and a random video Cat doesn't see, or hear because of the low volume, playing on the screen, blocked by Jade's head and hair.

"What are you watching?" Cat asks as she sits on Jade's bed, folding her legs after taking her shoes off.

"Nothing." Jade says, closing the PearBook and turning around, wiping her eyes. "What took you so long? It usually only takes you a couple minutes." She asks, standing up and moving to grab a change of clothes for her and Cat to sleep in.

"I got distracted by Claire's puppy." Cat says with a small smile, bouncing on Jade's Queen size bed, the dark purple bed spread bouncing with her.

"Ugh, of course she left that stupid mutt here." Jade says, groaning at the mention of her stepmother's name and the fact her tiny dog, a Pomeranian, is here. "You didn't let it out of it's cage, did you?" She asks, tossing Cat her pajamas, a pink pair of sleep shorts and matching spaghetti strap top, the top with a cupcake on the chest and the bottoms with some cupcakes scattered about.

"No, he was still in his cage. I knew you wouldn't want him out, and I was afraid I'd be unable to catch him if I opened the door and he ran off again." Cat says, showing no shame in quickly removing her clothes, leaving her pale pink boy short panties on and putting the sleep clothes on, her small A cup chest not needing a bra.

"Good. I hate that mutt." Jade says, grabbing her own pajamas, matching sleep shorts and spaghetti strap shirt, but hers are a dark gray with no logos or anything on them, just gray like a dark storm cloud, and showing the same lack of shame as Cat in changing, her clothes being quickly discarded and the sleep clothes being put on, her black bra being removed last, after she put the shirt on, and tossed into her hamper with the rest of hers and Cat's clothes.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Cat asks, grabbing one of Jade's ponytail holders and putting her Red Velvet locks in a ponytail to sleep in.

"Don't know, don't care." Jade says, pulling the bed spread down and climbing into bed, Cat doing the same. "Night." She says quickly, grabbing her remote to turn off the lights.

"Night." Cat says, cuddling up to Jade.

**Jade might seem OOC, especially at the end, and I apologize. My reasoning is that the break up is still fresh, and Cat knows that Jade has a secret liking to cuddling, but only by a few people, Cat the main one.**

**Sorry if this wasn't good or anything. It's my first attempt writing Cade only, no other characters around or anything.**

**Chapters will be random. As I finish them, I'll post them. I'm still working on getting **_**'Roommates'**_** posted, and new chapters for **_**'The Vega-Marx Secret'**_** are still in the works.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Catrina

**This is the second one-shot, and as the name suggests, it's Catrina. This one is them as a couple, not just friends.**

**Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**_**VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**Catrina Relationship: On The Ride Back**

**Takes place during '_Tori The Zombie_'.**

"Where are you two going?" Tori asks as her sister and redheaded best friend leave the school after Sophia Michelle left.

"To get more ice cream." Cat says simply, Trina nodding in agreement, as they leave the Blackbox Theater.

"Seriously?" Tori asks, staring at the two girls.

"Uh-huh." Trina says, dragging Cat out.

"Bye!" Cat calls out as they leave.

"What the…?" Tori asks, staring at the space her sister and Cat used to be. "And Trina was my ride." She says with a sigh, turning to look at her other friends.

Outside at Trina's car, Cat and Trina climb in and Trina pulls away, not giving Cat time to put her seatbelt on.

"Why did you tell her we were getting ice cream?" Trina asks as she pulls out of the Hollywood Arts parking lot. "Don't you want her to know we're dating?" She asks as she drives away from the school.

"I don't know." Cat says innocently, bouncing in her seat. "I wasn't sure if you wanted her to know you were a lesbian." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Trust me, she wouldn't mind me being gay." Trina says with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean?" Cat asks, staring at me.

"Haven't you noticed the way she stares at Jade? If Jade wasn't with Beck, I guarantee you she'd ask out Jade." Trina says simply as she drives.

"I thought she was jealous of their relationship?" Cat asks as Trina pulls into a popular make out spot for teens.

"Oh, she's jealous alright." Trina says with a smirk. "Jealous of Beck." She whispers to herself. "Did you bring the stuff?" She asks as she finds a parking spot.

"Yeah. I have the strawberries, whip cream, chocolate sauce, blanket, and that bottle you asked me to hold on to." Cat says as Trina opens her door. "What's in the bottle, anyway?" She asks, following Trina to the trunk of the car.

"You'll see." Trina says simply, opening the trunk. "Set up the blanket?" She asks, leaning over Cat, whispering in her ear.

"Uh-huh." Cat says, biting her lower lip to stop herself from moaning, loving how Trina whispers and nibbles on her ear.

"Good. I have a surprise for you." Trina says, backing away after grabbing the picnic basket Cat put in her car when she got to school that morning.

"I love surprises." Cat says, grabbing the blanket and carrying it after Trina, closing the trunk before she goes too far.

"Oh, I hope so." Trina says, setting the basket down.

A few minutes later, Trina and Cat are laying on the blanket, feeding each other strawberries died in either whip cream or chocolate sauce.

"What's my surprise?" Cat asks after they finish off the strawberries and Trina takes out the label-less bottle and two plastic cups.

"This." Trina says, taking out a box of about eight inches long and four inches wide and four inches thick.

"What is it?" Cat asks, opening it and taking out the cylindrical shaped toy, one end going to a slight point and the other end flat with a button on the base.

"It's called a vibrator." Trina says with a smirk, pouring some of the liquid from the bottle to the cups, the dark red liquid catching Cat's attention over the toy momentarily. "Take small sips. Trust me." She says, handing Cat one of the cups.

"What's a vibrator." Cat asks as she goes to take a sip of the drink Trina gave her. "And what is this?" She asks with a slight grimace at the taste.

"It's called wine. This is some of my mother's best red wine." Trina says, grabbing the vibrator from Cat. "And a vibrator is used to release a certain kind of pressure." She says, licking the tip of the toy.

A couple of hours later, as Trina and Cat are packing back up, Trina smirks when she sees the satisfied look on Cat's face.

"Like the toy?" Trina asks as she closes the trunk, noting that Cat seems to keep the vibrator in hand, occasionally lifting it up to lick the tip of it.

"It feels really good when you use it on me." Cat admits as she sits down and puts her seatbelt on.

"Just wait until I get a strap on." Trina says, climbing in and starting her car.

"Strap on?" Cat asks, pushing the button to turn on the toy again, smiling as she seems to fight the urge to lower it to her waist.

"A rubber toy shaped along the lines of the vibrator that attaches to a harness so a girl can wear it and fuck you like I was doing to you, except much better. Especially considering the one I'm looking to buy is shaped like a real penis with veins and everything and has a small vibrator attached at the base to massage the wearer's clit as she fucks." Trina says with a small moan at the thought of Cat taking her from behind with the toy or her taking Cat.

"Whoa." Cat says with a small moan of her own, the vibrator falling to the floor between her feet, still buzzing.

Ten minutes later, Trina pulls in front of the Valentine house to drop Cat off. "Don't tell anyone about the toy, okay? Or about what we did tonight. Neither of us want to answer the kind of questions people will ask." Trina says as she stops her car.

"Kay kay." Cat says, leaning over to peck Trina on the lips before unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

"You don't want to keep the toy?" Trina asks, picking up the vibrator and turning it off.

"It's best if I don't. I'll be too tempted to use it and I'm afraid my brother will find it." Cat says simply. "Love you." Cat says, jogging to her house.

"Didn't expect that." Trina says with a small smile at what Cat said before jogging off. "Love you too." She says to herself as she pulls away and heads home.

**How was this one? I hope you guys liked it and noticed the slight hint of Jori. The Jori one-shot or the one I might write about all four girls will probably be a continuation of this if I can't think of something different.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Cori

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**_**VicTORious'**_** or its characters.**

**Cori Friendship: Talking It Over**

**Takes place after 'Cat's New Boyfriend'.**

"You sure we're okay now?" Tori asks Cat as they walk away from their friends, the five of them still coughing from the pooka fish.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Cat asks, walking beside Tori, as their friends get the treatment they need.

"Well, I did kiss your boyfriend." Tori says as they walk out of the hospital wing and make their way to the elevator. "Knowing he was dating you." She says, ashamed of her action.

"We're fine." Cat assures her, rubbing her back. "I punched you in the face, remember?" She asks with a smile as she pushes the button to open the doors.

"Yeah, I remember." Tori says with a smile, massaging her still sore nose, dapping away some of the dried and drying blood from her nose. "I hope they'll be okay." She says as Cat pushes the 'lobby' button and the doors close.

"Who?" Cat asks, dancing to herself to the elevator music.

"Trina, Andre, Jade, Robbie, and Beck." Tori clarifies as the elevator declines. "They looked really bad." She says, watching the numbers above the elevator doors lower until they say 'Lob'.

"Oh, me too." Cat says, feeling sad for her sick friends as the elevator doors open and the two girls climb out. "How'd they get sick again?" She asks, not really paying attention to what they said after she discovered them coughing.

"The pooka fish that Trina illegally bought had something in it's saliva, and as the fish were nibbling on the dead skin on their feet, the whatever in the saliva entered their bloodstream or something, and they all got sick because they wanted to smooth their feet." Tori explains as they walk to the doors leading outside the hospital. "It's a good thing we didn't try it, huh?" She asks, heading for the bus stop since neither of them have a license, and Cat only has a permit and Tori doesn't have either yet.

"Their feet were really smooth though." Cat comments as they sit on the warm metal bench of the bus stop, the bench warmed by being in the sun all day and no covering to keep it shaded.

"I don't know if feet that smooth is worth it though if it's by fish that eat dead skin. Kinda weird, if you think about it." Tori says, thinking out loud.

"Why did you kiss Daniel?" Cat asks after they wait for a few moments for the bus.

"I honestly don't know." Tori admits, staring at the parked cars before them. "I don't still like him, I got over that months before joining Hollywood Arts. I'm not jealous or anything either. I wish I knew why I did it. I regret it because I hurt you, and you don't deserve that." She says sadly, looking down and closing her eyes.

"Were you in love with him?" Cat asks, afraid of the answer.

"No, I wasn't." Tori says, sighing as she opens her eyes and looks at Cat. "I loved him, yes, but I wasn't in love with him. I was surprised when I saw him and you two kissed that day, but that was it. Nothing else." She says, eyes locking with Cat.

"Should I be worried about him kissing another girl or anything?" Cat asks as they notice the bus pulling up to the bus stop, the both of them standing up and taking out their bus passes from their purses.

"No. It was just a fluke, Danny doesn't do stuff like that." Tori says, walking to the bus once it stops and the doors open. "I don't know why we kissed, but I assure you, it won't happen again and he wouldn't do that again anyway, not to you." She says as they show the driver their passes, the last part in a low whisper Cat misses.

Twenty minutes later, the bus pulls in front of the small convenience store a few blocks away from Tori's house, the closes bus stop to hers, and the two get off and make their way to Tori's house to hand out and for Tori to take an ibuprofen for the pain from Cat's punch.

"How's your nose?" Cat asks a few minutes after Tori takes an ibuprofen and the two sit in the living room, a random Disney movie playing in the background.

"It's been better, but I deserve it." Tori says, using her compact mirror to see if there is any blood left from the punch, satisfied she wiped it all up and there is no sign of blood.

"No, you didn't." Cat says, looking at Tori. "I'm sorry I punched you, even though you told me to." She says with a small smile at the end.

"I'm sorry I kissed Danny." Tori says as the opening credits of the movie play.

For the rest of the day and night, the two watch random Disney movies and rom-coms until they head up to Tori's room and go to sleep. The next day, the two head back to the hospital to check on their friends, silently thinking of ways to prove to the other they're sorry for what they did.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry it's a little shorter than the others.**

**I made Cat a bit more serious than she tended to be on the show.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. Jori

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**_**VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**Jori Friendship: After The Performance**

**Takes place after 'Tori Goes Platinum'.**

"That was a nice performance." Beck says as he, Jade, Cat, Oliver, Robbie, Andre, and Trina make their way back to where Tori is changing back to her regular clothes after her performance at the Platinum Music Awards.

"Of course _you'd_ say that." Jade says with a sneer as they walk backstage to see Tori.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asks as they walk backstage.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Jade asks Cat as they walk through the halls, finally making it to the area when they see Tori walk out of the dressing room back in her clothes. "Beckett here tried to kiss Vega last night while you and your Bibble guard were helping me get ready." Jade tells the redhead as Tori walks up to them.

"How'd you know about that?" Tori asks when she hears what Jade just said.

"Next time you plan on kissing someone, make sure there isn't a webcam turned on." Jade says, leaning up against a wall. "Why are we here again?" She asks as the others start congratulating Tori, Tori and Beck looking a little awkward with the revelation.

"We're here to congratulate Tori for her amazing performance." Andre says, staring between his best friend and the Goth with curiosity.

"Whatever." Jade says with a groan, staring at nothing.

"Why are you wearing Tori's jacket?" Trina asks after hugging her sister and congratulating her, staring at the Goth.

"Why do you care?" Jade counters, staring at the elder Vega sister.

"Because that's her favorite jacket, and you're wearing it like it's yours." Trina says, staring at Jade.

"I gave it to her to wear when we changed earlier, when she gave me back my spot." Tori says, looking at her sister. "Thank you, by the way, for doing that. I know you didn't have to." She tells Jade, giving her a small smile.

"Don't mention it." Jade says, avoiding Tori's gaze.

"Why did you give Tori back her spot?" Robbie asks, standing less than a foot away from Cat.

"None of your business, Shapiro." Jade says, glaring at the puppeteer. "I'm leaving." She says, turning and walking away, ignoring the protest from Trina about still wearing Tori's jacket.

The next day, as Jade sits in her room watching The original 'Nightmare On Elm Street' movies, she groans when she hears a knock at her door.

"WHAT?!" She yells, opening the door. "How the hell do you know where I live?" She asks, staring at the half-Latina in front of her.

"Beck gave me a ride." Tori says with a blush, looking at hers and Jade's feet.

"Why would Beck give you a ride?" Jade asks with venom in her voice, glaring at the tanned girl in front of her.

"We were hanging out at my house, talking and having fun. We tried to invite you, but you never answered." Tori says, looking away from Jade. "When everyone went to leave, I asked him to drop me off so I could talk to you." She explains, looking at the welcome mat in front of the front door.

"Who said I want to talk to you?" Jade asks, leaning against the door frame.

"Why did you give me back the spot at singing at the Platinum Music Awards?" Tori asks quickly, staring at the welcome mat and Jade's boots.

"Why do you care? You got your spot back and now you have a chance at a recording contract." Jade says with a hint of jealousy.

"You don't do stuff like that. If you knew about Beck trying to kiss me, I would have thought that you would've kept it for yourself to embarrass me or something as payback." Tori says, finally looking into Jade's eyes. "So why would you give it back to me?" She asks, staring into Jade's blue-green eyes.

"Why did you say no to Beck's kiss?" Jade asks instead, curious about that since she thought Tori's wanted Beck since day one.

"Like I told him, if you haven't heard, because of you. I consider us friends, and you don't kiss a friend's ex-boyfriend." Tori says, looking down when she sees the curiosity in Jade's eyes.

"And you couldn't do that to a friend." Jade says, quoting herself from the night before and Tori's line when she pushed Beck away.

"Yeah, I couldn't do that to a friend." Tori says with a smile and blush.

"There's more to the story, isn't there?" Jade asks, finally moving aside and waving Tori in, not wanting to have this conversation outside.

"You could say that." Tori says, walking in and following Jade to her room after Jade closes and locks the front door. "Where's my jacket?" She asks when they get into the pale girl's room, noticing the small area where Jade shoots her 'What I Hate' and 'What I Love' videos for the Slap.

"In my closet." Jade says simply. "It looks better on me than it does you." She says smugly as she leads Tori to her bed, the two sitting on it to talk.

"No arguments here." Tori says with a blush, looking at her lap. "Beck's just a friend. I told him that earlier when we were hanging out. He thankfully understood and it wasn't awkward after we talked." She says, biting her lower lip.

"So, you turned down one of the nicest, hottest guys in school, just because you only see him as a friend?" Jade asks, not figuring out if what Tori's saying is true or not.

"Yep." Tori says simply. "He's only a friend, nothing more. I did like him in the beginning, but as time went on, I saw him more as a friend or a brother, nothing else." She says, eyes down.

"Is there anyone you do like?" Jade asks, noticing how nervous Tori looks.

"Yeah." Tori says, hesitant. "So, are you still interested in Beck?" She asks, shifting focus to Jade instead of herself.

"Not anymore." Jade says, noting how quick Tori was to change the subject. "I got over it before Sikowitz sent us on that playdate thing." She admits, staring at the nervous shifting of Tori's hands. "What is with you today? You're acting like you killed someone and you're being interrogated while hoping no one notices they lying." She says, staring Tori.

"Nothing." Tori says a little too quickly, letting out a sigh. "Thanks again for last night." She says, standing up. "See you at school." She says, making her way to leave Jade's room and house.

"How long have you realized you like women?" Jade asks, making Tori stop at her door.

"Since the party at Kenan's house. I realized before the party that I liked women as well as men, but it was the party when we hung out with Carly and her friends after our mixed performance that I realized I found women just as attractive as men, if not more than." Tori admits, her back to Jade.

"What made you first realize you like women?" Jade asks, standing up and walking over to Tori.

"Watching 'iCarly'." Tori says, looking down. "I realized a few months into the show that I found Carly and Sam prettier than I should have." She says, turning around. "How'd you know? That I'm bi?" She asks as Jade gets up to her.

"When we were changing last night before I changed the script for the show, I noticed how you kept trying not to look at the girls beside us walking around in their bras and underwear." Jade says, turning Tori around.

"It's hard not to look. Especially the ones wearing the half-cup and strapless bras because of their dresses and outfits." Tori says shyly, looking away.

"I don't blame you." Jade says with a small smirk. "That one woman with the big tits kept showing them off. It was hard to not motorboat those watermelons attached to her chest." She says with a laugh.

"Huh?" Tori asks, confused by Jade's admittance.

"What? Didn't know I was bi too?" Jade asks, amused by the look on Tori's face.

"Uh-uh." Tori says, staring at Jade.

"So, who's the person you like? I'm guessing it's a girl?" Jade asks, walking back to her bed to sit, smirking to herself when she hears Tori following.

"All I'll tell you is that it is a girl." Tori says, sitting a few feet away from Jade on the Goth's Queen size bed.

"I'll give you a ride home." Jade says a few hours later, the two of them spending that time talking and getting to know each other better, finally becoming friends in both girl's minds.

"Thank you." Tori says, her stomach growling. "Sorry, haven't eaten since breakfast." She says as they walk through Jade's house.

"Want to stop and grab something?" Jade asks as they head for her front door.

"No, I'll be fine." Tori says, following Jade.

"Too bad. We're stopping by Inside Out Burger." Jade says, opening the door.

"You're paying." Tori says with a burst of courage.

"This isn't a date, Vega." Jade says, unlocking her car.

"You said it, not me." Tori says with a hidden smile.

**Hope this was okay. I wanted to try something a little different and have them friends with the possibility of a relationship between them.**

**I know it's not original having Tori crushing on Jade and acting a little nervous around her, but it felt more believable to have Tori acting that way over Jade.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. Torina

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**_**VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**Torina Family/Friendship: A Sister's Comfort**

**Takes place after 'Beggin' On Your Knees'.**

"How you feeling?" Trina asks her younger sister as she drives home, her sister sitting beside her in the passenger seat, the energy from her performance and the pride she had at humiliating Ryder the way he tried to do her that night faded away.

"Been better." Tori says sadly as she stares at the Hollywood landscape at night. "You know I actually liked him? I didn't want to believe what you and Andre, and everyone else, told me about him, but him essentially saying he was going to dump me after our performance told me everything I needed to know." She says with a humorless laugh. "Jade was right. I do feel pretty stupid." She says, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're not stupid." Trina says as she drives, glancing at Tori. "You didn't know. He kept it hidden until he felt he would have succeeded. You are by no means at fault, or stupid, or anything. You were used, and his attempt to get a passing grade because of you failed. He failed and his past grades are being put in question now." She says as she drives herself and her sister home.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, looking at her sister.

"I talked to Sikowitz and Lane before we left, while you were getting changed. They told me they were going to look at his past assignments where he got good grades by working with a partner. A lot of them are too late, but there are still some, a few from over the last few months, where the grades can still be changed since they haven't been marked permanently yet." Trina says as they pull up to their house.

"Can they do that?" Tori asks as Trina parks and the two of them climb out.

"They said they'll at least try." Trina says, locking the car doors as they walk up to their house. "They'll talk to the principle as soon as they can." She says, unlocking the door to go in, Tori following suit.

"Thanks." Tori says, hugging her sister. "You know, you're not just a self centered gank." She jokes, lightening the mood.

"You're lucky your ex-boyfriend just tried to use you, or I'd make you pay for calling me a self centered gank." Trina jokes back. "You gonna feel better?" She asks after a moment of silence, the two of them keeping their hug going.

"I hope." Tori says, pulling away from the hug hesitantly. "Thanks for being there for me, sis." She says, wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Always." Trina assures. "Always." She says again with a smile.

**Sorry this one is short. Just wanted to show how the Vega sisters together.**

**Because of the length, I'll be updating twice today. Expect the other in about five or six hours.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. Trade

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'VicTORious' or its characters.**

**Trade Friendship: Gym Friends**

**AU: Trina and Jade see each other at the gym and slowly become friends as they realize they both like to work out and eat healthy. The two eventually become work out buddies.**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade asks after putting her work out clothes, a black sports bra with a purple stripe down each side and black work out shorts with matching stripes down the sides, her jet black hair with a few red stripes in a ponytail, and black tennis shoes with white ankle socks.

"I can ask you the same thing." Trina says, staring at the Goth, her casual clothes, a short sleeve t-shirt and sweat pants still on, her work out clothes and towel, as well as a few bottles of water and Gatorade plus shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, and change of clothes in the gym bag over her shoulder.

"I always come here over the weekend. Now you." Jade orders, closing her locker after grabbing a bottle of cool water.

"I used to work out either at home or at the gym down the street from my house, but the equipment at home is in bad condition and the gym is closed for repairs." Trina says, going to the locker they gave her, a few down the aisle from Jade's. "I thought Beck said that you have a home gym? Why come here?" She asks, opening the locker and grabbing her gym clothes out of her bag, a purple sports bra with a thin white stripe down each side and matching work out shorts.

"Why were you talking to my ex-boyfriend about what I have at home?" Jade asks, glaring at the half-Latina as she grabs a small towel from her bag after opening the locker again.

"I wasn't." Trina says with a sigh, seeing what her sister meant when she said that Jade still acts defensive over Beck, even though they've been broken up for a few weeks now. "I was talking to Cat about the gym equipment we have and she mentioned the stuff you have at home that she saw." She says, taking her shirt off, showing that she went braless, before putting her sports bra on and fixing herself, not caring at Jade seeing her topless.

"Why were you talking to Cat about working out?" Jade asks, shaking her head, as she puts the towel around her neck.

"She saw me working out one morning after she stayed the night when her and Tori did one of their 'Funny Nugget Show' things. We got to talking while I was working out." Trina says, kicking her tennis shoes off and pulling her sweat pants down, showing her tanned legs and bikini cut panty clad ass.

"You have no shame, huh?" Jade notes, looking away from Trina's thighs.

"No. Why? Like them?" Trina asks smugly as she pulls her work out shorts up and puts her tennis shoes back on.

"You're not my type." Jade scoffs, heading away.

"You're right. Tori is though." Trina says to herself, smirking.

Over the next few months, the two continue to make small talk as they get ready, neither of them realizing that they're slowly becoming friends. Six months after first seeing each other at the gym, the two eventually head to the Vega house where they decide to eat lunch and talk.

"Why do you work out so much?" Trina asks Jade as they make a couple of salads with light Italian dressing and a protein shake.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, putting some grilled chicken that Mr. Vega made the night before into her salad.

"Tori once mentioned that you work out at least four times a week, working on either upper body, lower body, or something else each time. And that you've been working out since you were fourteen. You're eighteen now. I don't think you need to work out four times a week now just to stay in shape. Twice at week at most would be good I figure." Jade says as she eats her lunch.

"And why are you talking to my sister about my work out schedule?" Trina asks with a knowing smirk.

"It came up in conversation." Jade says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sure." Trina says, smirking. "Anyway, I just do. It's a force of habit. I don't think I can cut it down. Not yet at least." She says, taking a bite of her own salad, this one with grilled chicken as well, plus some sliced fruit.

"What made you want to work out so much in the first place?" Jade asks, ignoring the smirk she saw on Trina's face a moment ago.

"When I was younger, I used to be overweight." Trina admits sadly. "I used to be made fun of for it, and I saw my father working out one day in the garage where we keep the work out equipment, so I started working out with him, Tori joining in on occasion." She says, looking down. "I still get made fun of for it, though not as much. Some people still remember me when I was overweight, and the jokes some of them make keep me working out."

"Anyone at Hollywood Arts say this?" Jade asks, staring at Trina.

"Ryder." Trina admits after a few moments. "Ryder Daniels makes fun of me at least three times a week for it. I knew him since I was in grade school, and Tori never met or heard of him until he tried to use her. I forgot it was him, but after she humiliated him, he started making fun of me again once he realized I was the same girl as when he was a chubby acne covered kid." She says, sighing. "Anyway, you've been spending a lot of time with Tori lately." She comments, clearing her throat.

"What of it?" Jade asks, sipping from her protein drink.

"Are you two dating?" Trina asks as she takes a bite of her salad.

"What? No. We're friends." Jade admits, staring at Trina.

"If you say so." Trina says, smiling. "I think you two would make a nice couple." She comments, taking a drink of her protein drink.

**Odd way to end I think, huh? Just wanted to make something showing them becoming friends, and hinting them being closer. Not in the way of them being a couple though.**

**Hope you liked this one. Thank you for reading.**

**Blessed Be.**


	7. CaTorAde

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**I tried up upload this earlier, but I accidentally uploaded the next chapter. Sorry if anyone couldn't read it if they clicked the e-mail alert or story alert on FF and couldn't read it. My apologies for the mishap on my part.**

**In this, Jade went with Tori and Cat to the Vega house instead of going home. The ending is the same, but Jade was there when they saw the news report.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**_**VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**CaTorAde Friendship: After The Car Ride**

**Takes place after 'Car, Rain, And Fire'.**

"No one knows it was us." Tori says again after shutting the t.v. off after the news report. "She was disoriented from smoke inhalation, right?" She asks the other two girls as they head up to Tori's room to get ready to sleep.

"You're lucky." Jade says, grabbing the change of clothes Tori offers her so she has something to sleep in while Cat changes into her pajamas, the two planning on having a sleepover after the car ride so she came prepared.

"What do you mean?" Cat asks from inside Tori's walk in closet, the door open a crack so she can hear her friends talking, as she gets dressed.

"That she only remembered a cat with red fur, not a girl named Cat with red hair." Jade says, grabbing the clothes and walking into the closet after Cat leaves. "If she would have remembered all three of us or said a girl named Cat with red hair, we'd be screwed, and you know I'd make it worse for you two." She says, closing the door fully behind her.

"What about when she gets out? What if she remembers us?" Cat asks, putting her clothes in her bag.

"I don't know." Tori says, grabbing her pajamas. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go brush my teeth and change." She says quietly, afraid of what would happen if Mona Patterson did indeed wake up and able to think clearly and tell the doctors about the three of them.

About ten minutes later, after putting her hair in a bun and using the restroom, Tori walks into her room to see a distraught Cat and bored Jade sitting on her bed.

"Let's play a game." Tori suggests, wanting to get Cat's mind off of Mona.

"What kind of game?" Jade asks, staring at the half-Latina.

"I don't know. Any suggestions?" Tori asks, sitting beside Cat. "Nothing that'll give Cat or me nightmares until we have grandchildren?" She adds, seeing the smirk on Jade's face.

"Killjoy." Jade says with a sneer.

"Can we play Just Dance?" Cat suggests, her attitude shifting to happy and carefree. Momentarily at least.

"I hate dancing games, you know that." Jade says, looking at Cat.

"How about Rockband?" Tori suggests, indicating the guitar accessory she keeps hidden, along with the microphone, so Trina doesn't take them and attempt to play. Thankfully she doesn't like the drums.

"No. You don't have any good songs downloaded for it." Jade says, glaring at the plastic instruments.

"Hey. I downloaded some Evanescence songs a few days ago. You love Evanescence." Tori says, offended by Jade's comment.

"Since when do you like Evanescence?" Jade asks, standing up and going to grab the microphone.

"I've liked them for a while now. The lead singer's voice is amazing." Tori says, rubbing Cat's back soothingly when she noticed Cat's eyes widen the way they do when people, especially her friends, get into arguments around her.

"Fine. I sing, Cat's on guitar, and you're drums." Jade says, handing the guitar to Cat and making her way downstairs where the Vega's keep their Wii system and games.

"Can we take turns singing?" Cat asks, hoping after Jade, careful not to drop the guitar or anything.

"Maybe. Depends on the song." Jade says, turning the t.v. and system on, digging through the shelf for the Rockband 2 game.

"Fine. But we're making our own band. I don't think any of us want to play as Trina." Tori says, grabbing the plastic drum kit from beside the entertainment center and getting it set up, handing Jade the Wiimote.

"Fine. What are we gonna call ourselves?" Jade asks, putting the disc in the system after making sure the t.v. was on the right channel, nodding in agreement to Tori's comment about playing as Trina.

"The Diddley-Bops!" Cat says excitedly, looking at the other two with hope in her eyes.

"NO!" "How about not?" Jade and Tori say respectively.

"Phooey." Cat says, looking down. "What about CaTorAde?" She asks, looking up as Jade gets to the main menu and goes to create a new band.

"Huh?" Tori says as Jade simply stares at her.

"It's a combination of our names. Cat. Tori. Jade." Cat says simply, surprising the other two.

"No." Jade says before Tori can say anything. "I'm the front woman, so my name goes first." She clarifies, staring at the two girls.

"So, what then?" Tori asks, adjusting the height of the drum kit to make it more comfortable.

"Joriat? Jade, Tori, Cat?" Cat suggests, looking between Tori and Jade.

"That sounds stupid. We'll call ourselves Jade And The Annoying Girls." Jade jokes, attempting to type it in.

"Try it and I tell my dad about you walking in all the time and my mom about you cutting up her flowers and blaming it on Trina." Tori says, glaring at the Goth.

"How about the Hollywood Arts Girls?" Cat suggests shyly, fearing another argument.

"I kinda like that one." Tori says, nodding in agreement.

"Fine." Jade says, typing in the name. "Since it doesn't sound stupid or seem like you're trying to say something, Cat." She says, looking over her shoulder at Cat.

"Whattie?" Cat asks, staring at Jade.

"Nothing." Jade says with a sigh, creating her character.

Almost a half hour later, all three girls have made their characters and gave them their instruments.

"Ooh, I like this song." Cat says as Jade selects 'Bring Me To Life' for them to play.

**I don't know which Evanescence songs are downloadable for the Rockband games. All I know is that when I had Rockband 2 and looked up the downloadable songs they had, there were a few Evanescense songs listed at the time. All I remember were that they were from the first album of theirs, not sure about any others.**

**Sorry if this doesn't make sense. I just wanted to show how the three of them interact and how Jade seemed to accept a compromise simply so Cat doesn't faint again.**

**How'd everyone like my mention of the other name used, though not as popular, for the three girls? Personally, I like Joriat, mainly because it hints at Jori relationship and Jade/Tori/Cat friendship, or family in a way.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Blessed Be.**


	8. CaTrinAde

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**I'm updating this earlier than I planned because I updated earlier today, but with the wrong chapter. When I tried to fix it, I deleted the chapter then uploaded the proper chapter, but I don't think the e-mail alert went out properly or something.**

**So, if you haven't read it, the last chapter is a CaTorAde friendship chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**_**VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**CaTrinAde Friendship: A Plan**

**Takes place during 'Locked Up'.**

"We have to do something." Cat says as she, Trina, Jade, and Andre leave the prison after talking to Tori and finding out that Tori seems to have some 'cred' for stabbing the chancellor in the eye with her shoe.

"Like?" Trina asks, Andre making his way to get more salt. "What can we do?" She asks as they walk towards their hotel.

"How about we kill the chancellor and have Beck pretend to be him?" Jade suggests as they walk.

"No killing." Cat says, her hands going to cover her ears.

"Let's try talking to the chancellor. Maybe we can convince him to let her go?" Trina suggests, fear for her sister, as they walk up to the hotel.

"And say what?" Jade asks as they walk in.

"I don't know." Trina says with a whine.

The next morning, the three girls, as well as Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Sikowitz, find themselves in front of the chancellor. Thankfully, even after Trina's poor attempt at defending her sister, the chancellor accepts to let Tori go under the condition they never return to Yerba.

"I'll sign something." Jade says, none of them noticing Robbie walking away.

After bumping a clock into the small tank with an octopus, why there was an electric clock above a water filled tank no one knows, the whole group, minus Sikowitz who somehow slipped out without being noticed in the mess of Robbie killing the chancellor's octopus, find themselves being arrested and dragged to the prisons.

"Turn around and leave. We are not stripping in front you you fucking pervs." Jade says, glaring at the three guards, all male, after being ordered to strip to nothing and put the jumpsuits on.

"And how will we know you won't escape?" One guard, one around Beck's height, asks with a twisted smirk.

"But there's only one door and no windows." Cat says, looking around the room where the only light is from gas torches along the top of the walls.

"And you have guns, so trying to get past you seems stupid." Trina says, crossing her arms.

"Fine. You have two minutes." Another guard, this one shorter than the other, says as the three guard turn and leave.

"Fucking perverts." Jade snarls out when the guards leave and close the door, thankfully nothing acting as a window on the door for them to peek in.

"I don't like it here." Cat says as the three of them quickly strip and change, all three of them secretly keeping their bras and panties on underneath.

"No one does." Jade says as the door opens and the three guards walk in.

"You murdered the man's octopus?" Tori asks a short moment after the rest of the gang are thrown in jail, Beck and Andre on the men's side and Robbie, oddly enough, being thrown in with the girls.

With a slight nod and drop of his head, Robbie looks down, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Later that night, after Sikowitz telling them he has a duck truck they can use and Tori getting Sheeba, the large woman Jade made fun of before on their side, Tori sits in her cell with Trina, Cat, and Jade after telling the chancellor about how she wants to make up stabbing his eye with her shoe to him by putting on a performance for him and anyone he invites.

"What's the plan, Vega? We have until tomorrow evening to do this." Jade says, laying on the bed, just as uncomfortable as the bed they had at the hotel.

"How about I sing 'Number One' by Ginger Fox and you three and everyone else act as my back up singers?" Trina suggests, no one going along with it.

"What about 'I Want You Back' by the Jackson 5?" Cat asks, looking at the other three.

"Okay. What about teaching it to a prison full of inmates?" Tori asks, looking at Cat.

"How about we just teach them to dance. We'll stick to the singing." Jade says, not as an idea but as an order. "And Trina's gets the broken one." She adds with a smirk.

"Hey! I can sing." Trina says, glaring at Jade. "I bet the only reason you don't want me to be heard is because you're afraid I'll be better than you." She says smugly.

"Sure, let's go with that." Jade says, too tired to argue. "We'll divide the inmates into groups and each of us will teach them the choreography. Andre and Beck can do the same for the guys. Then, tomorrow night, we'll do the performance, and since their attention will be on the rest of the inmates dancing as we back out, we can run for it." She says, closing her eyes.

"And how do you suggest we leave without then noticing though? Won't it look suspicious if we just casually start backing out or something?" Tori asks, staring at the Goth.

"We can make it a part of the show." Cat says with a bounce on her bed. "Like, as the song fades away and the inmates dance, we keep singing as we dance our way out of the curtains or whatever. Like some of Sikowitz's plays, where the actors leave as the rest of them continue the scene, but the leave by looking like it's intentional." She says, surprising everyone by sounding smart, like when they were trying to think of ways to keep Mrs. Lee at Wok Star for Jade's play a few months before.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. We can tell them the curtain is to not only hide us before being called out, but to block out the background, keep us the focus instead of the lights or whatever behind us." Trina says, nodding in agreement.

"We'll tell them tomorrow. Now shut up, I'm tired." Jade says, rolling so her back is to the other three girls.

"Gank." Tori says, laying down herself.

Sure enough, their plan works, and the next night, the seven of them, eight counting Sheeba, make their way out and towards the dirty truck with a faded duck logo on the side.

"Who's that guy?" Sikowitz asks as Tori goes to climb onto the truck.

"He's…a woman." Tori says, panting, as she climbs up.

"Good Ghandi." Sikowitz says, jogging to the driver's seat.

**Sorry if this doesn't seem like a friendship between them. I couldn't really think of anything else. I tried to show how it was the three of them trying to get Tori out, but trying to do that and keep them in character wasn't as easy as I hoped it would be. Not to me, at least.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hoped you liked it.**

**Blessed Be.**


	9. Cat, Jade, Tori, Trina

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This is the last chapter, unless I can come up with any other pairing orders, or suggestions from you guys on any I might have missed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '**_**VicTORious'**_** or the characters.**

**Cat/Jade/Tori/Trina: Double Date**

**Cat/Trina and Jade/Tori Relationships, Cat/Tori, Cat/Jade, Tori/Trina, and Jade/Trina Friendships**

**AU: While getting ready for their double date, the 'girls' of the couples, Trina and Jade, get together to help each other, while the 'boys' of the couples, Cat and Tori, do the same. Cat and Tori are considered the 'boys' because they asked out Trina and Jade respectively and are in charge of the reservations and everything else.**

**Trina and Jade became friends prior to this, the two putting their differences aside for their girlfriends. (Possible continuation from the Trade one-shot before in this.)**

"Who's stupid idea was it for us to ask out our girlfriend's and plan the whole night?" Tori Vega asks as she and her female best friend Cat Valentine walk into the apartment Cat shares with her roommate Sam Puckett from '_iCarly'_, putting her phone in her front left pocket.

"Yours." Cat says, leading Tori to her's and Sam's shared room.

"Well, it's not like I thought it'd be this hard." Tori says with a sigh, grabbing the dress and make up bag she brought with her when she stopped by to pick up Cat to go to the restaurant to check the reservations and everything.

"That's why you always let Jade plan. She's bossy, so it's the perfect job for her." Cat says, grabbing her dress from her closet. "Will you do my hair for me? Trina loves when I curl it and have the sides combed between my ears and tied in a ponytail. She says it makes me look elegant." She says, taking the dress into the adjoined bathroom. "You change in here. I'll change and do my make up in the bathroom." She says, not waiting for an answer for Tori.

"Uh, okay." Tori says, shrugging her shoulders and quickly stripping down to the thong panties and half cup strapless bra she put on beforehand for the dress.

Fifteen minutes later, Cat comes out as Tori finishes up her make up. "Can you curl my hair for me? I like how you do it." She asks, walking up to Tori as the half-Latina puts her make up in the small bag she brought.

"Yeah. Can you braid mine like how Elsa's is in '_Frozen'_? Jade likes how my hair looks with that braid." Tori asks, grabbing Cat's curling iron and starting Cat's hair.

"Sure. Can I color it white like hers?" Cat asks, smiling at Tori's reflection.

"No. She said she doesn't like how I look with the white hair like Elsa." Tori says, curling Cat's hair.

Almost forty-five minutes later, both girls make their way back to Tori's car to pick up their girlfriends who are getting ready at Tori's and Trina's house, Cat's hair curled and the strands by her ears pulled around the back of her head and a red ponytail holder keeping the strands in place.

Across town, as Tori and Cat were getting ready, Jade and Trina were doing the same.

"What do you think they have planned tonight?" Trina asks as they finish getting dressed and makes her way back into her room where Jade is doing the finishing touches of her make up.

"Knowing them, with how romantic they can get, I'd say the classic dinner and a movie, maybe dancing, a long walk on the beach, maybe a long night of no one getting any sleep." Jade says, smirking at the end, as she finishes putting in the purple, Tori's favorite color, stripes in her hair, one on each side, and checking her eyebrow and nose piercing.

"Ew. I don't want to hear about my baby sister's sex life." Trina says, taking the curlers out of her hair and setting them on her dresser, glaring at the Goth.

"Trust me, she's no baby." Jade says, standing up once she's satisfied with her make up and everything.

"How are we friends now?" Trina asks, checking her make up in the mirror once Jade walks away.

"Because Tori made us hang out regularly once she and I started dating, and moreso once you and Cat started dating." Jade says simply, fluffing her hair and making sure her 'girls' are in place in the tight top of the dress she put on.

"How do they have such power over us?" Trina asks as she finishes her make up.

"Well, from what Cat told me because she can't keep a secret, she has an incredibly talented tongue and you're putting in her hands, and I have no problem admitting the same about Tori and her amazing fingers." Jade says, slipping into a moan at the end.

"TMI!" Trina calls out, glaring at Jade through the mirror's reflectiong.

"Sorry." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders.

Fifteen minutes later, Trina opens the door after hearing Cat's knock, which is just knocking a few times then saying 'knock knock' after.

"Wow." All four girls say upon seeing their significant other.

Cat stares at Trina's face and body with an hum of admiration at the sight. Trina, the bustier of the Vega sisters, is wearing a light purple dress that, thanks to the zipper and it being Tori's, squeezes her bust in a very enticing way to the redhead. The dress shows about an inch or so of cleavage, the straps that help keep the dress on wrapping around her shoulders and down her back to the middle of her back where the dress covers from there down. The skirt portion covers from her hips to the back of her knees, frilling out a bit at the bottom.

Trina likewise stares at Cat, checking out her girlfriend's smaller, but still very beautiful, body. Cat's hair, curled thanks to Tori, has a few strands setting over her shoulders. Her dress is a bustier style, like the top she wore when Tori successfully did the 'Bird Scene' two years before, but this one a light pink, making her slightly darker skin tone shine a bit, with the skirt part going to her knees. The dress stays up with a combo of a zipper and string to keep it tight to the body, which Trina appreciates with how it pushes her A cup breasts together, creating slightly more cleavage than usual.

As Cat and Trina ogle each other, Tori and Jade do the same from beside the other two.

Tori's eyes scan Jade's pale form in her dark purple dress. Like Cat's, it's a bustier style dress. The difference is that hers had two pieces of string that tie around the back of her neck, the other ends attached to the top of the bustier top to keep it up. Like Cat's, it has a string that ties from under the bust to her back to not only keep the dress against her body, but increase her cleavage, something Tori's eyes don't seem to leave.

Likewise, Jade's eyes seem to scan Tori's body, her eyes moving to Tori's hips where the hint of her firm butt is somewhat visible with the skirt's style and the wind blowing it enough to move it, but not reveal anything.

Tori's dress, similar to Cat's, is a dark pink, almost red, dress styled the same as her sister's. The straps that keep it on her shoulders keep the dress enough to show a little cleavage. The dress is shorter than the others, her's barely covering the firm butt Jade loves so much. The back of the dress, showing her shoulder blades and upper back, minus the straps that keep the dress up, was modified to fit comfortably, so as she walks, it makes her hips and firm butt seem to pop as she walks.

"Damn." All four say, eyes on their favorite parts of the other, Tori's butt for Jade, Jade's chest for Tori, Cat's hips for Trina, and Trina's chest for Cat. (The two flatter chested of the four always loving their girlfriend's larger chest.)

The four never make it to the restaurant Tori and Cat had the reservations for. Tori and Jade took Tori's car and drove to Jade's house, empty for the weekend, as Cat and Trina made their way to Trina's room, the two couples not leaving the room they spend the most time in for 'certain' activities until lunchtime the next day, when Tori and Jade head back to the Vega's and Trina and Cat go down to eat, tired after the energy the wasted the night before.

**That's it for this one. Hope it was okay. I tried to describe the dresses as best I could, but I don't know much about dress styles or anything.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
